La Sonrisa de Kakashi
by Jounnin
Summary: Kakashi no entiende del porqué Iruka sonríe mucho. Dandose cuenta que la manera mas fácil de demostrar una amistad verdadera y pura es a través de una sonrisa.


Una tarde en Konoha…

-¿No estás emocionado, Kakashi?, mañana será tu primer día en la academia. Conocerás a muchos jóvenes y tal vez…, encuentres a tu "mejor amigo". – sonrió Sakumo hacia Kakashi.

-¿"Amigos"? – Preguntó un poco molesto el joven ninja – Yo no tengo tiempo de conocer a lo que tu llamas "amigos", yo solo quiero ser un gran ninja como lo eres tú, padre.

-Lo sé, y me enorgullece oírlo de ti, - sonrió alborotando un poco el cabello de su hijo - pero debes comprender que dentro del mundo ninja necesitamos de compañeros, que nos apoyen en las misiones, y amigos que compartan el mismo sueño que nosotros.

-No entiendo… - lo miró curioso.

-Sé que algún día lo entenderás. Por que tú eres muy inteligente.

Al día siguiente, frente a la academia se encontraban todos aquellos jóvenes con sus respectivos padres, escuchando la bienvenida que ofrecía el Hokage. Kakashi miraba de reojo a todos aquellos compañeros que estudiarían el mismo tiempo que él, recordando las palabras de su padre el día anterior, pensó " _¿Quién de todos ellos será mi amigo?_ ".

-¿Estás nervioso? – preguntó el joven que se encontraba detrás de Kakashi

-Claro que no – dijo sin desviarse de su objetivo.

-Pues déjame decirte que tus manos dicen lo contrario…

-¿Qué? – Kakashi bajó la mirada y se percató de que sus manos temblaban ligeramente.

-Pueden entrar a sus respectivos salones. – indicó el Hokage.

-¡O… oye! – giró Kakashi para encarar a su compañero, pero fue demasiado tarde, todas las filas en las que se encontraban los nuevos alumnos se esparcieron revolviéndose unos a otros.

Kakashi miraba por todas partes, comenzando a caminar hacia la academia, buscaba con desesperación. " _Si tan solo pudiera oír su voz otra vez…_ " pensó.

-¡Hola Kakashi! – apareció Rin frente a él – ¿Ya viste que estaremos en el mismo salón? – Sonrió al ver la mirada perdida de su compañero.

-Eso me parece bien – dijo mirando a los demás jóvenes entrar a la academia.

-¿Enserio? – Lo miró emocionada – ¡Entonces entremos juntos! – animó.

-¿Qué…? – apenas pudo regresar la mirada hacia su compañera cuando de repente tomándole la mano comenzó a guiarlo. Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

Horas más tarde. Los alumnos salían de la academia. Varios de ellos se juntaban a conversar un poco, para conocerse mejor. Justo Kakashi pasaba a un lado de ellos cuando reconoció la voz de la mañana.

-¿Entonces tu única habilidad es el taijutsu? – preguntó Iruka impresionado.

-¡Así es! – respondió Gai con entusiasmo.

-¿Y eso de que te va a servir en una misión? – lo miró malhumorado Asuma.

-Pues… - bajó la mirada.

-Yo creo que el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo solo es para ninjas muy avanzados – animó Iruka con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡¿En verdad lo crees?! – lo miró Gai tomándole de las manos.

-Oye… ¡Tú! – dijo Kakashi señalando hacia la pareja - ¿Quién eres? – preguntó desafiante.

Todos los presentes lo voltearon a ver. Algunos, haciendo caso omiso, comenzaron a retirarse, dando por terminada la pequeña junta, quedando solo 3 jóvenes. Kakashi aprovechó la retirada de los demás para acercarse más a Iruka.

-Fuiste tú quien me habló en la mañana, ¿no es cierto? – continuó con el mismo tono de voz.

-Así es – respondió Iruka no dejándose intimidar – Supongo que te ha molestado y es por ello que me hablas así – miró a Kakashi sonriendo.

-¿Por qué sonríes? – preguntó impresionado.

-Eres agradable Kakashi.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?

-Por si no te habías dado cuenta, eres muy popular – intervino Gai con tono fastidioso.

Kakashi miró por algunos momentos a Gai. " _El joven del taijutsu, a él si le conozco, pero a este otro…_ " pensó dejando de mirar a Gai y concentrándose nuevamente en el chico "nuevo".

-Me llamo Umino, Iruka. Mucho gusto en conocerte por fin, Kakashi – Cerró los ojos sonriendo, ofreciéndole su mano.

-Ho… hola Iruka. – correspondió al saludo Kakashi

-¡Venga, Kakashi! – intervino Gai – Tú eres mi rival de por vida, ¿por qué le preguntas el nombre a él?

-No te preocupes, Gai. Nuestra rivalidad la tengo muy en claro, pero no está de más conocer a más "rivales". – dijo sin dejar de ver a Iruka.

-Bueno… - dijo por fin Iruka – debo de irme – soltó la mano de Kakashi y comenzó a correr – ¡Nos vemos luego! – dio un último vistazo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Días después.

-No entiendo, padre. ¿Por qué ese joven sonríe mucho? – preguntó Kakashi mirando el cielo, con ambas manos tras la nuca, recostado a un lado de su padre sentado.

-Cuando una persona sonríe, es por qué está feliz, o se siente tranquilo en compañía de alguien. ¿Acaso te molesta eso, Kakashi? – preguntó Sakumo jugando con el pasto.

-No es eso, sino que…

-Kakashi, – lo llamó – ¿acaso no sientes ese contagio de felicidad?, cuando lo vez sonreír, ¿no sonríes tú también? Mira… No soy quien para decirte que sentir, pero… te has dado cuenta que usando esa mascara, ¿cubres más de la mitad de tu rostro?

Kakashi dirigió su mirada hacia su padre, sin cambiar la expresión.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?, ¿Acaso está mal que vista como yo quiero?

-Tranquilo, hijo. A lo que me refiero es que tal vez puedas mostrar tu sonrisa, le demuestres a aquel niño tu sentir.

Abriendo un poco más sus ojos, analizó el comentario de su padre. Sin poder decir algo a cambio, ambos hombres quedaron en silencio, tal que, su padre se levantó sin decir más y se alejó de él.

Los días siguieron pasando. Llegando el día en que Kakashi dejaría la academia para convertirse en ANBU. Aunque su humor estaba deprimido, muy pocos de sus compañeros decidieron felicitarlo por tal ascendencia de rango. Un día antes de su última salida con el equipo Minato. Con la puesta del sol, Kakashi se encontraba sentado sobre un columpio, cabizbajo, recordando la escena al ver a su padre muerto, no pudo evitar dejar aparecer una lágrima de su ojo.

-Kakashi… - lo llamaron con una suave voz.

El pequeño ANBU se limitó a mirar.

-¿Estás bien? – insistió la voz, acercándose un poco más a Kakashi.

La sombra del pequeño alcanzó la altura de los pies de Kakashi. La figura era más que obvia.

-¿Iruka? – susurró Kakashi alzado poco a poco la mirada.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Kakashi notó nuevamente el rostro sonriente de su compañero. Se impresionó al verlo así.

-No estés triste – trató de animarlo Iruka acercándose, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Kakashi.

-Quiero estar solo… - pidió.

-No me iré. Hasta que hagas algo por mí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – lo miró malhumorado.

-Quiero verte sonreír.

-Que tonto eres – bufó Kakashi desviando la mirada.

-Kakashi…, realmente lamento la pérdida de tu padre. Pero has de entender que no siempre vas a estar así de triste…

-¿Quieres apostar? – desafió levantándose del columpio, obligando a Iruka dar unos pasos hacia atrás y soltarle. – No necesito tu lástima, como la de los demás.

-Yo… yo solo quería ser tu amigo… - susurró Iruka aguantando el llanto – No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así, ni siquiera me conoces…, yo no soy como los demás…

Kakashi se colocó a un lado de él, mirando la puesta de sol. Recordando las palabras que le dijo su padre antes de ingresar a la academia. " _Él fue la primera persona en hablarme, en preocuparse por mí. Y el primero en reconocerme."_ Pensó " _Padre…, acaso Iruka está destinado a ser a lo que tú alguna vez llamaste ¿"mejor amigo?", ¿Él debe ser?"._

-Iruka… - llamó Kakashi, girando para ver a su compañero. Tomándole de los hombros obligó a Iruka a que lo mirara cara a cara. –Tienes razón…, a pesar de lo que me pasó y de lo que me está pasando, tú eres el único a quien le importó como me encontraba. Gracias…, de verdad te agradezco este gesto. Gracias Amigo.

Iruka no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquellas palabras, limpiándose sus lágrimas con su antebrazo.

-Lo dices enserio, ¿Kakashi?

-Claro que si… -soltó a su amigo – y quiero mostrarte que tan serio es. – dirigió ambas manos hacia su rostro, introduciendo sus dedos entre la máscara y su piel.

Iruka, conmovido, prestó atención a los movimientos que hacia Kakashi. Poco a poco, Kakashi bajaba aquella mascara que le cubría gran parte de su rostro. " _Padre…, quiero que él sea el primero en verme_ _tal_ _y_ _como soy ahora, así le demostraré que es mi mejor amigo_ " pensó Kakashi sonriendo, bajando por completo su máscara, dejó relucir su rostro completo ante los ojos de Iruka.

…


End file.
